¿Arrepentirse?
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: Un leve vistazo al pensamiento de Jeff the Killer (leve presencia de Oc)


**¿Arrepentirse?**

Diclaimer: Este personaje de creepypasta no me pertenece. Solo tuve un momento repentino de inspiración.

.

Observo el paisaje a sus pies, recorriéndolo con la mirada desde la izquierda a la derecha abarcando todo lo que alcanzaba su vista. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Podría estar allí desde hacía siglos y sería lo mismo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Esperar por ese momento.

Cambiar. Una palabra que puede pronunciarse de distintas maneras, tanto con ligereza o entusiasmo como ira y preocupación. Y aun así, siempre dejaban a su paso un sentimiento de incertidumbre y hasta temor. Llega, como puede que no, un momento en la vida en el que inevitablemente te detienes y, viendo a tu alrededor y a ti mismo, comienzas a preguntarte ¿Cómo es que se llego a esto?

Son contadas las personas que pueden decir con sinceridad y relativa seguridad, cuando fue el momento exacto que cambiaron. Cual fue la intersección de su vida, ese momento determinante, donde su Yo de ese entonces no había sido suficiente y otro Yo había tomado el control para permanecer desde allí en adelante.

Él era uno de ellos.

Él sabía a la perfección cuando su "verdadero" ser había comenzado a manifestarse.

Bajo la mirada a un charco de algún tipo de liquido que estaba a su lado desde antes de que él se sentara ahí. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Su cabello negro crespo, sus ojos azules sin brillo rodeados por el negro de sus parpados, sus labios en línea recta adornados por aquella eterna sonrisa marcada en su piel, desde las comisuras hasta la mejilla.

-¿Sucede algo, Jeff?- una dulce voz a su espalda, demasiado dulce para un sitio como ese, le llamo la atención. Se volvió a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Dos niños, un chico y una chica, estaban de pie a su espalda con al menos unos dos metros de distancia de él. Desde su posición se permitió contemplarlo.

Ella, con su pequeño traje de bufón monocromático, su rostro como el de una muñeca de porcelana, el cabello negro por sobre los hombros, sus ojos de un chocolate con un brillo de inocencia. Inocencia que desencajaba por completo en aquel lugar tan oscuro y de tan retorcida moral, aun cuando había nacido y vivido allí toda su vida.

El chico, con su traje del siglo XIX con toques modernos y juveniles de tonos negros y morados, su rostro igual o más infantil que el de ella por ser menor con su eterna "cara de póquer"(de la cual lo más que llegabas a conseguir era un movimiento de cejas), el cabello de un extraño tono negro azulado largo del lado izquierdo y rapado con distintas formas del lado derecho, sus ojos de un color morado como el de su ropa, imposibles de leer. De cierta forma, parecía encajar más en ese lugar que ella aunque él solo había ido a parar allí junto a su madre.

-Nada en especial- fueron las pocas palabras que escaparon de sus labios, teñidas con un tono indiferente. Inmediatamente después devolvió la mirada al paisaje por lo que no pudo ver como los chicos se dirigían una mirada curiosa entre ellos. Lo más seguro es que suponían sobre su estado y por ello se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente acompañándolo.

Volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Si alguien alguna vez le preguntara sobre su pasado, sobre lo que lo llevo a ser como es, él no tendría problema en contarlo. Lo narraría con gusto y hasta con orgullo. Contaría con sumo detalle ese instante en que algo en su interior despertó, en que el velo sobre sus ojos cayó y pudo ver verdaderamente la corrupción, la hipocresía, las mentiras, esa continua espiral de decadencia en la que el mundo se sumía.

A lo largo de su sus vidas las personas siempre encontraban algo por lo cual arrepentirse: una peles, un silencio, una mentira, un motivo, una idea. Los humanos hallan la forma de arrepentirse hasta del más minúsculo e insignificante detalle. Para él, ese sentimiento no era nada más que una señal de debilidad. Si te arrepientes es porque dudas, dudas por miedo a las consecuencias. El temor a errar era algo sumamente desagradable a su vista. La culpa que consume la conciencia era una enfermedad que jamás se permitiría atravesar.

La belleza del mundo, según él, estaba en actuar sin duda y continuar sin culpa.

Aún así…

Pensó en su pasado, en su presente. Nunca en su futuro. Eso poco y nada le importaba. Toco con delicadeza las cicatrices de sus mejillas, "la sonrisa del payaso" le llamaban algunos. Siempre que la veían, todos tendían a horrorizarse. Él no comprendía por qué.

La belleza verdadera iba más allá de esos asfixiantes conceptos morales y estéticos, esas represivas leyes sociales, más allá de la lógica y la humanidad. Lo verdaderamente hermoso de este mundo decadente solo se revelaba a aquellos que se atrevían a cruzar "atreves del espejo". Adaptando la mirada y pensamiento a la realidad cruda de este mundo: el dolor, la desesperación, la tristeza, el dolor, el odio, los más bajos instintos que dominan al hombre desde su inconsciente. Lo completamente diferente y lo único. Lo "horrible e inaudito" para los humanos normales.

Es decir: la muerte.

Esta es un arte… y él era un artista. Su herramienta: unos cuchillos cuyo brillo aceleraba su pulso. Y su escenario era cualquier lugar oportuno para él, donde pudiera llevar a cabo su arte y demostrar la belleza del mundo. Los normales le llamarían loco, asesino, homicida, monstruo. Pero eso no podría importarle menos. Había sucumbido hacia ya mucho tiempo, incluso antes de saberlo, a eso que despectiva y temerosamente llamaban como "locura". ¡Qué mejor lugar para él que este! Esta metrópolis que, sin problemas, relucía a toda hora su lado más oscuro. El negro de su suelo y el rojo de su tierra. El rojo…

Aun ahora, en el silencio, podía recordar los gritos, sus gritos. El dolor, el calor, el olor a alcohol y luego a carne quemada. El rojo del fuego, de sangre, su sangre.

Revivía sin cesar esa noche. Él frente al espejo. No podía sonreír porque dolía. No podía dormir pues significaba no ver más su propio rostro. El brillo de las tijeras ¿o era un cuchillo? Bajo la luz. El rostro de su madre cuando le vio. El temor en sus ojos. La última mentira que escucho de ella. A su padre intentando tomar la pistola escondida en la gaveta de la cómoda. Las lagrimas de terror y el rojo de la sangre. A su hermano en la puerta de la habitación.

¿Que debía pensar sobre sí mismo? ¿Qué debía opinar sobre sus actos? ¿Debía estar arrepentido? No. Jamás se arrepentiría…

Y aún así (pues hasta para él había un "pero"), en esos momentos que le acometían ataques de cordura, tan extraños como escasos, se preguntaba: ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…?

Se levanto abruptamente, provocando un sobresalto en los dos chicos. Había olvidado que estaban allí. Les observó un segundo antes de preguntarles si le acompañarían hasta un herrero. Debía retirar sus nuevos cuchillos. Después de todo eran las herramientas preferidas. Aceptaron sin problemas pues, sin importar que tan pequeños lucieran, nadie en ese lugar podría ser inocente. Antes de emprender camino, bajo la vista una vez más.

Regreso su mirada al agua. Había situaciones, como está, en que desde el reflejo su anterior Yo le devolvía la mirada. Veía con una claridad espantosa ese rostro de piel rosa palo, ese cabello castaño y suave, esa sonrisa divertida y hasta juguetona, y solo al final esos ojos azules que a diferencia de los suyos despedían un brillo de felicidad e inocencia que le obligaba a esforzarse para ignorarlo. Lo peor era cuando la imagen cambiaba. El cabello se volvía más oscuro, la piel tomaba un tono más bronceado, los labios curvados en una imagen tranquila y confiable, y los ojos ahora de un verde oscuro que transmitían seguridad y cariño.

Quizás, y tan solo quizás… si había algo de lo que se arrepentía:

El no haber matado a su hermano.

El haber destruido a su hermano y con ello… el cariño que sentía hacia él.

El haber logrado que le odie con tanta vehemencia que se haya vuelto como él.

Mientras emprendía camino hacia el local de aquel herrero, seguido de ambos chicos, se decidió en silencio a esperar. Esperar el momento de volver a lo que mejor se le daba. A volver a decir aquella sencilla frase de 3 palabras que, dichas por él, helaban la sangre de las personas normales. La misma frase que en incontables ocasiones le fue pronunciada a él por su hermano en aquellas noches donde la oscuridad ocultaba un peligro oculto. El consuelo que encontraba, tan solo con oír a Liu decirle:

- _Todo está bien, Jeff… simplemente "go to sleep"._


End file.
